


Narcissus

by Chiaki_ver_2porn0 (Chiaki_Hamano)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: ABO verse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, As I'd like to say, But I'm not backing down guys, Dick Grayson deserves the love, Exhibitionism, He should love himself more, I shatter all the tropes, I'm determined to contribute my first DoubleDicking story, LITERALLY, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Selfcest, This is very strange, Tropes what tropes, ish, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_ver_2porn0
Summary: Dick was doomed to fall in love with himself like the old story about poor Narcissus with the bitter curse of the Goddess Aphrodite.He had tried to resist the pull of the curse as best as he could. He could honestly say that he had tried to resist… but now, when he couldn’t help but admire every single detail of his body, Dick wondered why he had bothered with this futile attempt in the first place. He had already fallen for himself long before he was even aware of it. Narcissus had been unable to pull away from his own reflection in the pond, enchanted by his own beauty until death claimed him.





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest gratitude to Yeahyouwish for helping me beta this monstrous thing. I'd like to thank all of my wonderful friends for giving me inspiration when I was weak. I hope everyone enjoyed this story :D
> 
> This is my first (but hopefully, not my last) DoubleDicking story :D The world needs more Dick Grayson selfcest lol

* * *

 

An endless night stretched miles and miles around him, enveloping him completely in its silence. The winds whispered in his ears secrets only he was privy to. It was alright, though. Nightwing knew he was deserving of those secrets in a way no one else was. He tilted his head back, letting the cool air shifted through his hair, caressing his cheeks, pressing an affectionate kiss on his lips, his ear, his neck, clambering up to snuggle in his lap eagerly.

 

Perching up high, Nightwing could stop pretending. Here, alone with the wind and the night sky, he could drop the exhausting façade that he wore every day in front of people. Here, he was not Dick Grayson, the big brother, the kind friend, the caring mentor. Here, he was just Dick Grayson, the beautiful one.

 

Having finished his round for the time being, Dick allowed himself a moment to relax. He stared down at his gloved hands thoughtfully for a moment. Then, he placed his right hand in his mouth and with one quick, decisive tug, Dick exposed his tan skin. Freed from its confinement, his hand flexed, the sun-kissed skin stretched to wrap around muscles built from years of practicing complex gymnastics moves.

 

Dick smiled faintly, tracing the contour of his hand, stopping whenever his gloved finger bumped a callous or a scar, dragging a line downward until he reached his wristband. It was made from light metal and fitted to the subtlest curve. Withdrawing a key from his utility belt, Dick pressed it in the slot and turned the key, unlocking the metal band.

 

Contrasted starkly against tan skin was a bird etched on the inner side of his wrist. It was the same symbol that he had simplified and displayed proudly on his chest down to the blue color. It was such a beautiful thing, wings stretching wide like it was about to take flight. Dick could stare at his mark for hours without getting bored. His Soulmark was _magnificent_.

 

Lacing his right hand and left hand together, Dick’s bare thumb caught the smooth drag of spandex on his still gloved hand. It felt like a symbol too difficult for mere mortals to decipher; the connection between Dick Grayson, the beautiful one and Nightwing, the handsome hero. Even so, Dick believed he had come close to solving it.

 

After all, his Soulmark and his Soulmate Mark were the same for this very reason.

 

Dick was doomed to fall in love with himself like the old story about poor Narcissus with the bitter curse of the Goddess Aphrodite.

 

He had tried to resist the pull of the curse as best as he could. He could honestly say that he had tried to resist… but now, when he couldn’t help but admire every single detail of his body, Dick wondered why he had bothered with this futile attempt in the first place. He had already fallen for himself long before he was even aware of it. Narcissus had been unable to pull away from his own reflection in the pond, enchanted by his own beauty until death claimed him.

 

Across the world, the same love story was told over and over again. The database catalogued someone’s Soulmark on their right wrist in order to give an exact match of someone else’s left wrist. It always happened without fault. Someone’s Soulmark was another’s Soulmate mark. Two people met, and, inevitably, they fell in love. It was a predictable fairy tale every person from every culture learned from a young age.

 

Dick could, in rare times, admit to wanting the same predictable fate. However, more often than not, he just felt that it was immensely unfair that he could not share his own unique tale with the world. He understood the needs, but it didn’t make the childish feeling in him lessen any.

 

Since he was young, Dick had always wondered about the identical marks on his wrists. His parents never said anything beyond the fact that it was proof that he was special. For the young Richard Grayson, being special was good. When Bruce took him in, Dick had been trusting enough to show Bruce his marks and ask what they meant. He remembered Bruce being silent for a very long time before he knelt in front of him and told him that it just meant Dick was a very unique person. That cemented the belief in Dick’s mind. He was special, and it was a gift.

 

When he was young, the marks didn’t affect his life so much. At the time, it felt like he had a million other things to worry about than caring about the fact that the universe marked him as his own Soulmate. Then, puberty hit him, along with it came a growth spurt and suddenly, Dick, from a small cute child, turned into a handsome young man that everyone wanted to get their hands on. They asked him to show them his Soulmark, or showed him theirs. They all wanted to be Dick Grayson’s blessed lover.

 

None of them interested him. None of them even came close to what he would want in a lover. Dick always imagined his lover to have a beauty that matched his own, a sense of humor, someone who would understand Dick’s obligation to the Cape community and never bugged him for missed dates, or forgotten anniversaries. He wanted someone who put him under the spotlight. He wanted someone who would be able to be his other half; not just in the sense that they were his lover. He wanted hands that could grab his in a secure hand grip that only trapeze artists knew. And he wanted to be able to trust that grip fully.

 

Sadly, Dick had been unable to find anyone that matched his strict criteria. The closest he had come to having a lover was when he was with Koriand’r and the time he spent with Barbara Gordon. Still, even with those two women, Dick still felt like something was missing. When he was trying out with them, Dick had genuinely wanted to be something more to them. It had seemed like fate could be defeated after all, with the right amount of motivation. 

 

It didn’t work out.

 

In fact, the break-up with Barbara had devastated Dick so much he decided to finally stop trying to find another someone in this world that would match him.

 

Falling in love with himself, well, it hadn’t seemed like a valid option at first. Not until Dick sat down and looked at himself in the mirror. _Really_ looked.

 

Who else would have a beauty that matched his own beside himself? Who would have a sense of humor that was identical to Dick beside Dick himself? Dick understood his own obligation to the Cape community all too well. Everything matched. Dick hadn’t been describing any perfect lover from a farfetched imagination. No, in fact, he had been talking about himself all this time.

 

The revelation was, at once, both mind-blowing and freeing. Dick remembered staring at his own wrists and realized that the universe had worked its mysterious way all this time. He wasn’t faulty. He had been his own Soulmate all this time. If only he could have accepted it sooner.

 

The more he thought about it, the more real it seemed. Dick loved himself so very much, and that should have alarmed him, but it didn’t. He remembered studying his own reflection, the endearing dimple whenever he smiled, and the sultry tilt of his lips. It hadn’t taken much effort after that to grow used to the idea.

 

He had tried so hard to run away from the truth when it was in front of him all this time.

 

Dick exhaled softly, his grip on his own hand tightening for a moment before he relaxed. He was signing out early tonight. He had wound up tight from the fight with Bludhaven’s criminals a few days ago, and he deserved a night to himself. He wanted something more than just a quick jerk-off to get rid of the tension.

 

Decision made, Dick put on his other glove again and fired his grappling hook, making his way home. His steps lightened when he reached his apartment and Dick eagerly tampered with his window, sliding the glass panel open, and slid inside. He started stripping himself on the way to his bedroom, dropping the suit, gloves and boots carelessly. With a hasty jam to his keyhole, Dick unlocked the wrist bands and let them drop on the floor as well.

 

He walked toward the mirror and grinned, studying his own naked reflection, letting the last of his tension bleed free. No more pretences. He could admire himself all he wanted now. And Dick had to admit, he looked damn fine, if he dared say so himself. Chiseled abs, a perfectly scarred body, jet black hair, a straight nose with an endearing little bump from that one time his nose got broken, fine jawline, beautiful kissable plump lips… Yes, he was a fine specimen, a _very fine_ specimen.

 

Dick traced his reflection’s face, feeling the cool glass press against his finger. He pouted, watching the reflection pout as well. A swing of his hips and his reflection was doing the same thing. Damn, but he was hot. Dick turned slightly, making a sultry face, biting lightly on his bottom lip. He turned his back to the mirror, spreading his legs wide apart, bending down and spreading his cheeks, gasping when the cool air hit his skin, his fingers stroking the jockstraps lightly, teasingly.

 

He dropped his stance and turned around again, facing his reflection, feeling aroused by how slutty he was acting. “The universe works in a funny way, you know,” Dick told his reflection, focusing on how his lips moved with each syllable. “It knows how perfect we are. There’s only one of us. It makes sense that we deserve each other.” He laid his palm flat on the mirror. His reflection placed its hand against Dick’s.

 

“Well, you’re here, I’m here…” Dick whispered huskily, “the moment just seems right.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against the glass. If he pretended hard enough, he could almost imagine the warmth and the identical shape of his own lips sliding against each other. It felt perfect, like a puzzle piece slotting into place.

 

With a gasp, Dick pulled free from the kiss. His knees hit the floor with a dull sound, and he hurriedly pulled the cotton that covered his cock aside to pull his hardening member free. Licking his lips, Dick quickly grabbed the lube in the drawer and came back to the huge mirror, locking eyes with his own image. His cheeks tinted red, and his lips half opened to suck in precious air. He looked delicious enough to eat.

 

Uncapping the bottle of lube, Dick poured a generous amount on both of his palms and began to set a pace for himself, sliding across his flesh in a slow drag first. His other hand teased his perky nipples, tweaking them lightly. “Oh,” Dick groaned, locking eyes with his reflection, his eyes dragged down to his hardened member. “Fuck, so _beautiful_ …” Dick whined, spreading his legs wider apart.

 

Looking at himself while he was trying to jerk off always brought Dick to the brink faster than usual, and Dick had to force his hand away to stave off the upcoming orgasm, panting heavily. He leaned back, spreading his cheeks, groaning in disappointment when he stared at the boring grey ceiling. He really needed to install another mirror. Dick circled his hole with a finger, hissing softly at the cold, wet digit over his sensitive hole. However, he had done this often enough that he was used to the slight burn of the first digit.

 

Leaning back gave him a better angle to work with his prostate, but sitting up… Dick would be able to see himself climax…

 

Dick pushed himself up, looking at himself again, letting out a soft breathless laugh. “I’m so pretty,” Dick whispered, fingering himself, pushing in another finger when his body got used to the first, and then, a third finger, and a fourth one. He was feeling very full right now. “Shit, shit, shit, ah, ah, _ahh…_ ” Slowly, Dick spread the four fingers, watching his hole flutter, trying to close around the digits. It was so hot.

 

Unable to hold back the inevitable climax, Dick let himself loose, increasing the pace on his cock and slamming his hand in, gasping every time he managed to close in on his prostate. He threw his head back and with a small cry, he was coming all over himself, whimpering out praises for himself.

 

The back of his head hit the floor hard when he fell down but Dick paid it no mind, still too giddy from the masturbation. He giggled to himself, pulling his sticky fingers free and licking each finger before gingerly pushing himself up, swaying when pain laced his steps. Dick turned to the mirror again, grinning at how depraved he looked.

 

“You look very well-fucked, Mr. Grayson. It’s a good look on you.” Dick smirked, tossing a wink to himself before making his way to the bathroom to walk off, grinning to himself the whole time. Finally, his night was looking up.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Alphas and Omegas were meant to scent bond with one another.

 

It was the rule of this world.

 

Once a suitable partner was found, Omegas started dripping slick and entering heats while Alphas had their ruts triggered. It was an automatic process; a biological one, not an emotional one, although people tended to think of their scent partner as their life partner. People bonded to each other young. Nature worked with them to help them find their partner early for mating seasons.

 

At twenty-three, Richard Grayson never knew what it meant to drip slick or enter heats.

 

Twenty-three and never once had he scent-bond with another; Richard Grayson was an anomaly.

 

Sometimes, it got him into trouble.

 

“Did you just tell me, straight to my face, that having sex with me is boring, Talon?!” The Alpha female, Zatanna, shrieked angrily, pulling her body free from Richard, looking murderous.

 

Richard supposed she held the right to be angry after what he just said after she failed to even make his body react the way it should… But honestly --

 

Richard made a few complicated twists of his wrists, producing a needle, and set to work on the handcuffs that were tying him to the bed. He flexed his fingers, willing the blood to return to them, giving Zatanna an unimpressed look. “I’m not even leaking, let alone dripping with slick like you promised I would,” he pointed out flatly, “so either your bed mates lied to you and you really need to work on your techniques, or I’m just not going to spontaneously scent bond with you no matter how hard you try.” He paused and decided to give her some credit. “Trust me, I’m aware how hard you tried.”

 

Richard removed the blind fold, tossing it on the bed and stood up, grimacing when the light hit his eyes. He took a good look at Zatanna again and made a face. Why had he thought it was a good idea to try and have sex with her again? Alpha or not, she was way below his league...

 

This was Richard’s desperate move, hooking up with an Alpha woman in hope that maybe she would be the one. How naïve that thought was. Richard grumbled to himself, slipping his armor back on. Being an Omega without any partners, whereas normal Omegas had heats, Richard only had an uncomfortable, stabbing pain every month. The longer he went without a scent partner, the worse the pain became.

 

It made him weak.

 

He hated it.

 

“Stay right there, Omega! I haven’t _allowed_ you to leave yet! Not until you apologize for that insult!” Zatanna said angrily, snarling at Richard. Having lived with his alpha family for many years, witnessing many of their dick-measuring contests and posturing to one another, Richard was not intimidated.

 

“Why should I? You suck, and it’s not in a good way.” Richard slipped the utility belt across his chest, counting the throwing knives to make sure he hadn’t accidentally left any behind. In his moment of distraction, Richard almost didn’t dodge the ball of energy in time. “What do you think you are doing, Zatanna? Attacking a Talon?!” Richard hissed angrily. “The Owls will have your head for this insolence!” Even if he was just an Omega, Richard would not stand for any insults.

 

“If they can find you, that is,” Zatanna said, an evil smirk crossed her face. “I have been thinking – ”

 

“That must have been a first for you.”

 

“Shut up, Omega bitch.”

 

Richard gritted his teeth, anger welled up inside him. No one was allowed to call him an Omega bitch. Owlman had taught him better than that. He had taught him about pride. He wasn’t about to let some low life Alpha call him a bitch.

 

“I’ve always wanted to teach the Owls a lesson. They aren’t so mighty as they claim to be. Losing you would just be an added bonus to it, really.” Zatanna grinned. “They should be happy to get rid of a faulty bitch of nature.”

 

Richard tensed up and he quickly pulled his knife free, throwing one at her. Zatanna dodged the weapon, lips thinning in a satisfied smirk. “Realize how vulnerable you are now, don’t you?” She asked before she started her chant, muttering something under her breath, the words gradually getting louder.

 

Richard looked around, making a mad dash toward the door in hope to escape whatever sorcery this crazy bitch had cooked up this time.

 

“…. Noiatropsnart!” The witch finished her spell with a loud cry. Richard felt the pull of magic more than he actually saw the attack. Letting out a shout of alarm, Richard felt himself being swallowed up by some magical vortex. He tried to crawl his way back but the entire event took place too fast for him to do anything. One moment, he was fighting his way out of the black hole, cursing the crazy Alpha Bitch all the way, and the next, he was sprawled on the ground in some dark back alley that he seemed to know from somewhere, gripping his set of knives for dear life.

 

The whirling of magic died down quickly and Richard was about to get his bearings again. Pushing himself up to his feet, Richard swayed slightly from the residue dizziness of the spell. Using the wall to support himself, Richard made his way out of the alley, checking the street signs for clues of his whereabouts.

 

Oh.

 

Richard knew this alley.

 

No wonder he found the entire thing so familiar. It was Bludhaven. Did that crazy Alpha Bitch send him back home?

 

Richard narrowed his eyes. It couldn’t be that easy. He wasn’t naïve. This must be some sort of ploy. He needed to investigate more before coming to any conclusions. When he got back home to tell Owlman, his family would murder her to make an example out of her.

 

No one was allowed to cross the Owls.

 

Richard stealthily climbed upward, perching over one of Bludhaven’s many rooftops.

 

It felt the same… but… somehow…different. For one, it didn’t smell the same. There was no hint of alpha or beta or omega smells anywhere. No mixture of spices or pines or flowers, nothing. Richard was relieved that the constant smells didn’t tickle his nose anymore, but it also disturbed him. Had Zatanna somehow turned off his sense of smell? It couldn’t be, could it? He could still smell the trash in that back alley quite clearly. Obviously, his sense of smell still worked. The world just somehow… _shifted._

 

The thought almost distracted Richard enough that he missed something moving from the distance. _Almost_ , but not quite.

 

There! A figure was jumping from rooftop to rooftop and approaching Richard quickly.

 

Richard immediately pulled free his knives, vowing that he would not be caught off guard this time. He should not be caught off guard in the first place. Owlman would be so angry with him. Pushing the thought aside, Richard crouched low in a defensive position, ready to attack.

 

The moment the figure approached (male, black hair, Kevlar suit with a blue bird design on the front and stripes running down from his arms to his fingers, a Cape), Richard slipped into his Talon persona and attacked with an angry snarl. Who was this new Cape that dared to invade _his city_? He obviously had a death wish. Talon would gladly deliver.

 

“Woah!” The figure cried in a surprisingly familiar voice (Talon had heard the voice somewhere before…). The Cape back flipped out of the throwing knife’s way, standing a good distance between them. “Who are you and why are you here?” The Cape asked.

 

Talon cocked his head like a curious bird. What the fuck was this Cape talking about? This city was his. Why was this Cape acting as if this was the first time he’d seen a Talon? Was this some sort of trick? His lips curled in a sneer. If so, it was poorly done. Talon abandoned his knives in favor of getting up close and personal with this new Cape. With a flick of his wrists, Talon extended his Escrima sticks and began his attacks anew.

 

The Cape had a surprised look on his face at the sight of the Escrima sticks and he quickly pulled out an identical pair…Yet another detail that needed further examination after the fight. The Cape blocked the attack with one of his sticks, letting out a battle cry, and pushed him back to deliver a roundhouse kick that Talon was too familiar with… wait, wasn’t that a version of his own attack? Did that Crazy Alpha Bitch create another him?

 

Bullshit.

 

They fought, neither willing to give in even an inch. Kevlar suits got torn, cuts and bruises appeared on their respective bodies. The Cape managed a dangerous cut on Talon’s cheek while Talon had managed a huge line across the Cape’s chest. Talon had an advantage though. He could fight dirty. It seemed, no matter how similar the Cape and Talon were, the Cape remained a little bit purer.

 

With a risky move, Talon managed to slam the Cape down on the rooftop with. He straddled the Cape’s hips, pushing the Escrima stick against his neck. “May the best man win.” Talon breathed, laughing cruelly. He had already won. He leaned in, intending to whisper something mocking in the Cape’s ear when his mouth caught a whiff of something… intriguing.

 

Richard pushed his nose against the crook of the Cape’s neck, inhaling deeply, ignoring the yelp of surprise. It wasn’t _that_ strange to scent someone. This was definitely the first time Richard had ever smelt something so… delicious. Better than Owlman’s scent, better than any of his brothers’, or anyone he had ever slept with. Pushing his body against the Cape who was starting to struggle against the vice hold, one of Richard’s hands gripped the lock of jet black hair. So soft, _fuck_ , he _liked_ it. He liked the length, the easy grip he had on it, he even liked the color.

 

“Quiet,” Richard hissed softly, lapping at the little bit of skin peeking out beneath the collar. The figure beneath him stilled. While Richard was busy licking at the little bit of skin and trying to rub his scent on the Cape, the Cape’s hand had wandered upward to his mask. Normally, Richard would have scolded himself for ignoring such a thing but today was not like most days… Fuck, he wanted to bond with this Cape right now. He smelled _so good_. He was sure the Cape wanted this, too. He could feel the press of the hot length against his ass.

 

There was a release of pressure against his face and Richard blinked, adjusting his eyes without his mask. He pulled his face away from the Cape, looking down at him. The Cape gasped.

 

“You… You…”

 

Richard didn’t understand what the big deal was though. He wanted sex. He wanted it now. The Cape was his mate, he was sure of it now. They hadn’t even had sex yet and already, Richard could feel the growing heat in the pit of his stomach. “ _Mine_ ,” Richard growled when the Cape struggled. He would not let his mate run away!

 

“I’m not running away. Let me free my hand, please.” The Cape said pleadingly, and reluctantly, Richard pulled away so that the Cape could move his hand a bit. His hand wandered to his domino mask and the Cape tugged it free.

 

Richard was looking down at a pair of bewildered eyes the same shapes and color as his. The same lips. The same jawline. The same voice. The same face. A small, rational part of him told Richard to pull away, and that it was insane. He didn’t mean to take the term _‘go fuck yourself’_ so literally. However, another part of him, the feral part that had been waiting for a chance to claim someone, was soaring at the scent of his True Mate. He needed him.

 

Instinct won against common sense and Richard bent down to kiss the Cape (Himself? His clone? Alternative version of himself?) squarely on his lips, sucking lightly on his bottom lip to tempt him. After one tense second, the Cape started responding to the kiss, his hand gripped Richard’s hair, shoving their faces together, kissing back just as aggressively.

 

With the scent of ‘mate, mate, mate’ filling his senses, Richard Grayson was in love.

 

It was love at first sight.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Apartment, mine is not far away,” Dick gasped in pleasure when the other (himself?) kissed down his neck, touching all the right places that made him want to tense up and melt at the same time. He gripped the stranger’s hair, struggling not to comb through the beautiful locks. Focus! “I have lube there.”

 

The other reluctantly pulled off, and Dick was, once again, struck dumb by how beautiful he was. “You’d better not run away,” the other said with a dangerous growl that sent shivers down Dick’s back. His voice sounded sexy when it got so low.

 

“I won’t,” Dick reassured, pushing the other away lightly, licking his kiss-swollen lips. “Dick Grayson.” He introduced himself, knowing that it was a bad idea to give out his name while he was still in uniform but… honestly, he was too horny to care right now.

 

The other gave him an amused look. “I know,” he murmured, kissing Dick’s ear, biting lightly on the lobe. “Richard Grayson, a _pleasure_ ,” the other one… Richard, _let’s call him Richard_ , purred, making Dick shudder again. “Let’s go. I still don’t know what the hell happened, but I can’t say I’m opposed to this turn of events, handsome.”

 

Dick side-eyed Richard, his lips curling up in a pleasant smile before he returned Richard’s mask and put his own back on. He looked down at their hands, just a hair apart, and when they accidentally brushed hands with each other, Dick felt his own excitement grow just a little bit more. With a decisive move, Dick grabbed Richard’s hand, lacing their fingers together before tugging him toward the direction of Dick’s apartment.

 

It seemed that Richard knew exactly where Dick was heading already, which suggested a new thought to Dick. Dick wondered if Richard was in some sort of dimension traveling accident. It would make sense. Richard was Dick, just another version of him. Dick bit back down a small groan of pleasure at the thought. Just when he thought he couldn’t find his Soulmate, the universe was kind enough to provide him another version of himself. This was better than anything he could ever hope for. He instinctively knew that this was a bit disturbing, but honestly, he couldn’t care less. He wasn’t harming anyone. So what if he had a fixation with himself? Richard seemed all too happy to reciprocate.

 

They arrive at the apartment at the same time. Dick turned to Richard and found that Richard had been eyeing him. Richard’s mischievous smile mirrored Dick’s. 

 

“Under the ugly flower pot.”

 

They said at the same, in sync, lips moving at the same speed. Dick grinned widely, feeling his heart beat faster. Oh there was something he desperately needed to ask his other self. “So, what’s your opinion on puns?” He asked, because he needed to know if Richard was as perfect as he imagined him to be. Richard retrieved the key under the flower put, handing it to Dick to open the door.

 

“I think they’re _very_ punny.”

 

They shared another grin at the terrible joke.

 

Dick eyed Richard, wondering if this was what it felt like when one was in love. He had only ever loved his own reflection, and to have someone to hold hands, to talk to... It was an exhilarating experience.

 

Unlocking the door, Dick pushed his way inside, Richard following him closely behind. They shed their respective clothes, dropping the suits on a heap. Dick felt a hand on his shoulder before he was slammed against the wall and kissed senseless. There was something unbearably sexy about being kissed by himself that Dick couldn’t help but gasp into the touch, leaning eagerly into his own wandering hands. He was getting a bit handsy himself, cupping that shapely ass, groping the cheeks roughly, earning an enticing mewl from Richard.

 

“Fuck,” Dick cursed, switching their position, pressing Richard against the wall this time, dragging his lips down the column of his neck, placing bites and sucks along the way until he reached his collar bone. He sucked roughly on the spot, fully intending to mark.

 

The pair of them moved against each other frantically, bodies pressing against each other like horny teenagers desperate to get off. Dick humped Richard’s leg, gripping Richard’s hips to press them closer if that was even possible. “G-Gonna cum, Dick, gonna cum…” Richard groaned, throwing his head back when Dick sucked on his nipple. Dick had always known that he was pretty, but to look at Richard, Dick suddenly had renewed appreciation of himself. “Fuck, D-Dick… Dick, please…”

 

“Come for me, beautiful,” Dick whispered breathlessly, stroking Richard’s cock a few times until Richard’s body became taunt and he was cumming, splattering thick semen all over Dick’s chest. Richard pulled on Dick’s body, jerking him off until Dick was coming as well, crying out Richard’s name like it was a prayer.

 

After they regained their breathing, Dick helped a weak-knee Richard down on the floor, kissing his lips softly. “How was it?” He asked teasingly.

 

Richard gave Dick a bright-eyed look and Dick briefly wondered if his own face looked the same or not. “The best sex I’ve ever had,” Richard grinned, out of breath. He pouted. “Fuck, I dripped all over the place, sorry.”

 

Dick blinked. Dripped? All over the place? What? “You mean your cum? _Ours_? It tastes great, don’t worry about it.” To prove the point, Dick wiped some from his stomach and licked his fingers. It tasted really good.

 

“Oh, no, not that, I mean, my slick… I forgot… I have never gotten so slick before,” Richard explained that he was an Omega. Well… Okay? But what was an Omega? Dick gave Richard a confused look. Richard, seemingly picked up on the apparent confusion, was frowning as well. “Don’t you have it here? Alpha, Beta, Omega? Omegas are self-lubricated, Alphas have knots, and Betas are a bit in between.”

 

Dick shook his head. “Um, no, I have… we have Soul marks, here, I mean.” He pulled free the wrist bands and showed Richard his wrists. “I’m my own Soulmate because my left wrist matches my right one.”

 

But wait a second… Didn’t Richard just say…

 

“Did you say Omegas were self-lubricated?” A cautious nod from Richard. “Can I lick it? Your… slick?” Dick asked, wanting to have every single thing Richard offered. Oh God, just when things couldn’t get better, he was allowed to have sex with someone who didn’t need the use of lube. He couldn’t get any more perfect even if he tried.

 

Richard’s eyes dilated at the offer and Dick could spot the moment the blue around his eyes thinned. “Bedroom first. I hate carpet burns.”

 

“Me, too.” Dick agreed, pushing himself up. “Shit, I want you so bad. You are _so_ pretty.” Dick groaned, stroking Richard’s cheek.

 

His counterpart grinned cheekily. “I know.” Together, they half stumbled, half dragged each other to the bedroom, kissing the entire way. Richard pushed Dick, who fell on his back willingly, on the bed. 

 

“Sixty nine?” Richard offered. Dick nodded eagerly.

 

A moment later, Dick was rewarded with a nice view of his ass. He knew people said that he had a nice ass (And he had looked at his own image in the mirror enough times to know that it was true) but to be able to actually feel it was different. Even though Dick had just come down from the high, he felt like going for another round again.

 

Richard was in sync with Dick’s thoughts as well, and instead of trying to arouse him further, he settled to take Dick’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly, keeping it warm and comfy. His hand stroked Dick’s calf absently, tracing what Dick knew was his scars.

 

Dick, for his part, helped Richard straddle his face and lick deeply across his hole, tasting the slick that Richard had talked about. It didn’t taste quite different from the other vaginas he had eaten over the years, but it was more exciting because it was his. Dick groped Richard’s firm ass, kneading his cheeks. It took several attempts for him to spread the hole with his tongue, but when he did, Richard was moaning loudly again, pushing back needfully.

 

Another gush of slick filled Dick’s mouth and he sucked lightly, filling his mouth with more. His hand wandered up to Richard’s chest, tweaking his nipples, alternating between pinches and soft, feathery rubs.

 

“A- _Ahhhh_ …” Richard whined, pushing back stubbornly when Dick pulled his mouth free, tugging Richard’s chin toward him and pushed the remained slick in his mouth. They played snow-ball for a moment longer before they swallowed the mix of saliva and slick.

 

“Want you to fuck me now, please, _please..._ I have waited for so long…” Richard whined. Dick agreed. He had also waited for too long for this perfect fuck.

 

Pushing Richard on all four, Dick grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained when Richard looked at him impatiently. He seemed to understand though. Dick valued himself too much to hurt his body in any way.

 

The first digit slid in easily from the combination of the slick and the rimjob, with Dick studying Richard, trying to get his back to arch in pleasure. It was his body. Dick knew it very well. He got Richard to beg for his cock long before the third finger was pushed in. “I’m ready, I’m so ready, please put it in, so empty, alpha, alpha, _alpha_ , _breed me, please_ …”

 

Dick thought it was so hot that Richard was begging for him like that and he tried to lube up his member as fast as he could, pushing in. He had wanted to go slow, for Richard to feel the drag of flesh against flesh but it seemed Richard was all too impatient, forcing Dick to go faster. When Dick fully sheathed inside Richard, he groaned, biting down roughly on Richard’s shoulder. He didn’t know… He didn’t know Richard could feel this hot, this wet, this…

 

“Oh fuck…” Dick cursed, lapping up the blood on Richard’s shoulder from the bite. “You are so pretty, so beautiful for me, fuck yourself on me, beautiful, c’mon, c’mon, that’s it… that’s a good boy, oh fuck yeah… _Ah_ …” Dick let out a stream of praises, stroking Richard’s member, trying to get him off faster as well.

 

The bedroom was filled with nothing but the depraved sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

 

Dick grabbed Richard’s hair, tugging it back, forcing him to look at the mirror. “That’s us, that’s me, do you think we are pretty, beautiful? Do you like how fucked out you look? We are made for each other, oh, oh, _ohhh_ … Fuck, come on, move your pretty hips, pretty boy. Omega, you want to be my Omega, right?”

 

“Yes, yes! Want to be your Omega, please fuck me, _please_ , please cum inside, wanna feel your seeds inside me, breeding me, oh fuck, fuck!!!!”

 

It was too much for Dick. He pounded frantically against Richard, his rhythm stuttered out of place before he was filling Richard up with his cum, and Richard was cumming, too. And everything was perfect.

 

The pair collapsed against the bed, their limbs tangling with each other. “I love you,” Dick said, tracing Richard’s flushed cheeks and hazy eyes.

 

“I know. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of this one-shot! Thank you so much for every single comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscription. They brighten my day and they are my motivation to continue writing :) I hope you enjoy reading this piece!
> 
> If you want to read stories with plots, please consider my other pseudo "Chiaki_Hamano", this is mainly where I post things without plots. :D
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
